


Fa Hadrian

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mulan (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry was not sure what happened. All he knew was that he died and these strange ghosts gave him a second chance, in the past. He kept his magic, but one else in feudal Japan has any. One bad thing... Even if he was born as a boy, why does he have to look like a fucking girl!?Currently only working on Pandorian Magic and Pandora's Box.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had walked to his death, like a good little savior. He did not understand why it happened, but apparently Dumbledore manipulated and tricked him since birth. He got all his memories, skills and knowledge back, once he had died. But, here's the problem. Dumbledore was convinced he was a Horecrux. Well, he wasn't. So he died. Permanently. Back to why he was not a Horecrux, well, that's hard to explain. The killing curse made a link between their minds, nothing more. Harry isn't sure why, but that is what happened. Now, when he died, these strange ghosts came to him. They called themselves Ancestors. It seemed that this Fa family joined the Potter family a few hundred centuries ago. They want him to go back and inhabit the dead child of the current family in feudal Japan. In the Hun period. Just great. Luckily, the child's body will change to fit his body. Sadly, the child is also a girl, which means even if he was a boy, he would have a lot of girl features. Still, he accepted. Seemed better than dying.

So here he was. Birthed by his mother, he now seen his family. _'Doesn't seem to bad.'_ Harry thought. The Ancestors had at least convinced them to name him Fa Hadrian. Of course, because he looked like a girl, but clearly a boy, he would bring dis-honor to the family. They had all agreed to raise him as a boy, but teach him to act like a girl around others.  _'I take it back. This will be horrible!'_ Harry screamed, but clearly no words came out. He would have to train himself to do it. He sighed.

* * *

 

Over the next few years, he got hold of every book he could. He could not train himself physically yet, so why not mentally?  It wasn't to hard to learn Japanese, mainly because he had already started to, but old BumbleBee had gotten rid of the memory. The absolute strangest thing Harry realized when he was one, was that everyone talked English. They had not created their own language yet. Well, they have, they just don't know how to speak it. So they use English. That got rid of the whole problem of speaking Japanese, as that had seemed an impossible task. That mean't he could start talking like an adult, at only three. Everyone named him a genius, and that brought on great honor. Harry did not see the use of the Honor thing, he much preferred just surviving. But his family lived by it, so he just went along with it.

At about five, Harry started training himself physically. He could run twelve miles without breaking a sweat. He learned karate, as it seemed Japan used that method in fighting. Not too hard, but it hurt training that. He had even snuck into his fathers training place and trained with his sword. Of course, he did not forget about his magic. He trained with that almost daily. No one knew of his training. He did not want them to see it, as sometimes he used his magic while training. Despite all of his training, he stayed slim and lithe. He also became very graceful and flexible. Because of this, he still had to pretend to be a girl. And today was the day he had to meet the Match Maker. To find a husband. Wonderful.

* * *

 

Harry was about to go to town with his Mother, to get ready, when Imperials came in. As he was a 'girl', he could not come out. Grandma had pointed him in the direction of a haystack, though. He quickly got on top and watched. "Citizens I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China!" Harry gave a sharp intake of breath, while everyone else gasped.  "By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." Harry sighed, knowing that his Father will be called. And he was right. Luckily, for Harry, all the commotion caused him to miss his appointment with the Match Maker. They had to get his rescheduled. But Harry was not going to it. Instead, he had decided, he was going to take his father's armor and go to the army himself. He could not let his father get hurt. He just would not survive in his condition.

Harry took a knife and cut his hip length hair. He would miss it, but it would be worth it. Besides, it would have been a point against him for the Match Maker for 'too long hair'. He did it up in the traditional army hair style, with a green ribbon. He snuck into his fathers room and took his scroll, before going to his armor room. He wrapped himself in the armor and put the sword around his waist. Quickly leaving, he went towards the horse stalls. He opened the stall to his favorite horse. Khan. Who rears up, not recognizing him. Harry quickly calms him and Khan realizes who he was. Mounting him, Harry quickly rode away, not realizing the Ancestors have woken up Grandma.

 

Grandma Fa jerked awake with a gasp. She felt something was wrong. Her feeling was quickly answered by the Ancestors. She got up and hurried into Hadrian's room, grabbing a lantern on the way there. When she discovered him gone, Grandma ran as fast as she could towards Fa Zhou's room. She hurried shouting, "Hadrian's gone!" They both woke up. Zhou realized what she had said and looked towards his beside. He gasped, "No!" As his fear was confirmed.

Zhou rushed into his training quarters and pushed open his armor cabinet. When he saw it was empty, his eyes widened and he rushed outside. He collapsed before he even made it half way to the gate. Rain beat down on them, as his wife helped him up. "You have to take him out, he could die!" She exclaimed.

"No," He denied. "It would bring him ultimate dis-honor. I could not do that to him." They all stared out into the distance, as if Hadrian would come back at any moment. Grandma Fa looked up into the sky. "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked down at the camp nervously. Was he going to blow it?  _'No! I already went to war once! I could do it again!'_ He thought, in determination. "Okay, what do you think of this?" Harry asked his horse, Khan. He made his voice go just a tad deeper. "Where do I sign up? Oh, you have a sword? Want to fight?" Harry pulled out his sword, but he tripped on a rock, causing him to drop the sword. Damn nerves! Khan nearly drops down from laughter. Harry, getting fed up, takes off a shoe and throws it at him. It hit him directly in the head.

"I'm working on it!" Harry said, frustrated.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!?" Harry jumped and turned to face the shadow of something, that had flames beside it.  _'I didn't ask for a miracle.'_ He thought, confused. "Lemme hear ya say, 'Aaah!'" Harry screamed, as the shadow suddenly got bigger. "That's close enough!" Harry wondered what he was for a moment before just asking, "What are you?" Of course, his question didn't get an answer. "Get ready, Harriet, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" Harry fumed. Even the bloody shadow thought he was a girl! The Ancestors must have forced themselves to forget what happened, or else he would have been informed. Or else, if they just chose not to tell him... HE WAS BLOODY FINDING A WAY TO KILL THEM AGAIN!!! After his little fuming, Harry turned his attention back to the shadow.

 "Who are you?" Harry asked, after his last question din't get answered. "Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." Harry stared at the tiny dragon, before turning towards Khan. Khan, getting the message, stepped all over Mushu for about thirty seconds. "Your so... Tiny!"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." Khan tried to bite him but Mushu jumped out of the way. "DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Harry freaked out about this and slapped him, before he realized if Mushu actually could, he would know he was a boy. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this." He said to a tiny cricket. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth. Again, he did not care much for honor, but his father...

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." Harry says, not wanting to make him continue dishonoring people. "Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Harry huffs slightly, but nods. "Alright. Okay dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Cri-kee, get the bags!" Mushu climbs up to his shoulders, while Cri-kee gets on Khan. Harry grabs Khans harness and leads them down to the entrance of the camp. "Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Harry snorts and just observes for a moment, before going to set up his camp. He was not listening to Mushu, if he kept saying things like that. "Hey! Where are we going? Your supposed to be showing them your man walk!" 

Harry just starts making his tent on the edge of the camp. After he finishes, he ties Khan to a tree and takes off his armor. He had not seen any one else wearing it and he was not going to make a fool of himself. Harry then walked into camp, leaving Mushu in his tent, and froze at what he saw. Nearly everyone was frozen in a battle position, in front of Captain Shang.

Shang then turned to look directly at him. "You! You make a good example. He is ready to fight, but he does not fight with his own team mates! Understand!?" Everyone got up, in a straight line and nodded. "Now, thanks to your fighting, you can spend the rest of the day, picking up every grain of rice." They all groaned, before glaring at Yao, the one who started the fighting. "You. Follow me." Shang directs at Harry.

Harry follows, as he moves back into the tent. They were alone now. "What's your name?"

"Fa Hadrian." Harry answers, hesitantly.

"I did not know Fa Zhou had a son?" Shang says, questioningly. "Er... He doesn't talk about me much." Shang hummed, before getting to what he wanted to say. "Well, lets hope you do good. You are a good example and I don't want to lose you. You could make a great soldier."

"Oh, thank you." Harry said, trying not to make a fool out of himself.  _'I didn't know he would be so hot!'_  

"Well, you should go get some rest. We start the real work tomorrow." Harry nodded and quickly retreated to his own tent.

* * *

 

Mushu grabs Cri-kee and winds up his antennas. As soon as he releases him, he starts making a loud alarm noise. Harry is instantly up, just glancing at him. He starts pulling on his clothes, when he realizes how late it is. Mushu gives him a bowl of food, about to feed it to him, before Harry yanks it out of his claws. He gulps it down and Mushu can't even get a word in before he is off. "Wait, you forgot your sword!" Mushu stares after him, getting teary eyed. "My little baby, off to destroy people..."

Harry gets there just in time, lining up with the others. Chi Fu yells at everyone. "Order! People, order!" A couple soldiers jokingly say what food they want, causing Chi Fu to glare at them. "That's not funny."

Shang then came out of the tent. "Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." He pulls off his shirt and Harry stares quite a bit, before looking at his face. He blushes when he sees Shang looking at him with amusement.

He turns his attention to Yao, when he mumbles, "Ooh, tough guy."

Shang takes a bow and arrow, aiming at Yao, before turning and shooting the arrow into the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Yao. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Yao grumbles, saying, "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." as he gets ready to climb.

Shang stops him. "One moment, you seem to be missing something." He pulls two giant, heavy medals from a box. He ties one on each wrist. "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Yao tries to get the arrow, but fails, miserably. Shang did the same to each of the soldiers and all of them failed. Then it was Harry's turn.

 Shang sighed. "I hope at least you can do this." He said as he tied the medals to Harry's wrists. Harry looked at the pole, then at the medals, contemplating. A sudden idea sprang to his head. He stood next to the pole and swung the medals around it, so they tied together on the other side. He then climbed up the pole with ease, while the others watched; Either with jealousy or awe. When he got to the top, Harry pulled the arrow out and threw it at Shang's feet.

Harry slid down the pole, and when he reached the bottom, Shang congratulated him. He then lectured the others on how they need to be inventive, like Harry.

Once he was done, he threw them all a stick. Yao tried to grab Harry's, but he reached over and grabbed it first, glaring at Yao.

Shang used the stick to throw two pots in the air and smashed them before they hit the ground. Ling put a scorpion down the back of Harry's clothes, but he quickly banished it with his magic.

Next, Shang shot three tomatoes and hit his targets perfectly, with a bow. He had everyone try it, but they failed entirely. Mushu had attempted to put a tomato on his arrow before he shot, but he moved it out of the way. He stepped on the pad, launching the tomato. He fired and it hit both the tomato and the target with perfect accuracy.

Shang praised him and had him try it with three. He still hit his mark, both tomatoes and targets. "You'll be an amazing warrior." Shang whispered in his ear, as he turned around to help the others. Harry couldn't help, but blush.

The next thing on the list, was harder. Shang showed them what to do. Everyone threw stones at him and he blocked every one with his stick, without spilling the water bucket on his head. Everyone failed again, but Harry still didn't. The couple rocks he did miss, he dodged, all without spilling his bucket. Shang had praised him again, this time telling him to come to his tent after practice. His face is becoming permanently red, Harry knows it.

He then tried to teach them to fish with his bare hands. Harry watched the water, as the people around him failed. He seen three fish swimming through in quick succession. He swiftly grabbed all three before they could get away. Yao, who was next to him, growled. Shang smiled at him. He then told them to do what Harry did. Watch the water for fish, before trying to catch any thing.

They now had to dodge fire arrows being fired at them. Harry fluently and elegantly dodged them all, without stopping. Others around him were dodging most of them, but still getting hit and having to stop, once in a while. When they did the karate, Harry broke his brick every time, including the one with his face. That one hurt... But Shang had patted his ass for that one, so... Totally worth it! After, they all had to fight Shang. Harry lasted for about an hour, before they called it a draw. Everyone else only lasted about ten minutes, at most.

They had to cross a river on poles from the bottom. Harry was first, as Shang didn't want him to be held back by any one. He was a lot faster than everyone else. Eventually Chien Po stopped everyone behind him, but Harry had already got to the other side.

The last thing they did that day, was firing dragon cannons. Harry lit his, knowing it would hit its target. He seen out of the corner of his eye, that Ling was about to bring the braces out from underneath the cannon. Moving quickly, he tripped Ling and he fell with a yelp to the ground. His cannon fired and hit the dummy, being the only one able to do so.

Harry approached the captain's tent, not sure what was going to happen. Shang opened the curtain, just as Harry was about to call out. He smiled at him and invited him inside. He sat down and gestured for Harry to take the seat next to him. Harry felt his face heating up, as he sat down. Honestly, that was going to become permanent.  _'Yep. Definitely permanent.'_ Harry thought, when Shang put a hand on his knee.

"Hadrian, I like you. I would like to try having something with you." Shang said, his own face forming a blush.

"O-okay." Harry stuttered out, watching as Shang's eyes widened slightly.

Shang smiled, as enthusiastically asked, "Really?" Harry nodded, before mumbling, "I wouldn't mind it," His blush darkened as he said those words, barley loud enough for Shang to hear. Harry reached up and undid his hair, tying the ribbon around his wrist. He looked up at Shang's sharp intake of breath.

"W-what?" Harry questioned, nervous.

"Beautiful." Shang mumbled, before reaching over and grabbing Harry's face. He inched his face closer, and slowly pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Who's blush immediately darkened. Suddenly, he gasped, eyes going wide, as he looked down. Harry followed his gave and found a large python crawling over Shang's foot.

"Slowly, get up and get me my sword." Shang ordered, staring at the python. Harry simply smiled. He kept his parseltongue ability, because, he had honestly been born with it, unlike Dumbledore's assumption. So he leaned down, offering his arm to him. Shang gasped, "Hadrian!"

But the python looked at Harry, and hissed.  **"Why is hatch-ling not afraid?"**

Harry surprised both of them by replying.  **"Why should I? I have never had a reason too."**   _'In this life'_ Harry added, mentally.

**"A Speaker! I am honored! May I please come with you?"** The python pleaded, as he wound his way around Harry's arm. Harry contemplated it, before deciding, why not?

**"Okay. What's your name?"** Harry asked, not thinking he would get an answer.

**"I don't have one, but I would prefer Arabia."** Harry nodded at that, before turning to Shang, as Arabia laid herself on his shoulders. Harry watched nervously, as Shang slowly got a hold of is shock. "W-what was t-that?" He stuttered out. Harry thought of something.  _'If I am going to try having something with Shang, I need to tell him everything.'_ With that in mind, Harry sucked in a breath for a long explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it, but here is an excerpt from the part I removed.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> "I did not know Fa Zhou had a son?" Shang says, questioningly. "Er..." Harry really needed some one he could tell... Deciding to go for it he says, "Can you keep a secret?"
> 
> Shang raises an eyebrow before nodding. "I am Fa Zhou's daughter, as well." Shang's eyes widened, before he said, "Your a girl?" Harry shakes his head. "No! You see, I am actually a boy. It's just... I was so girly looking it would bring dishonor. So they had decided to teach me to be a girl in any one's presence. But I am actually a boy." 
> 
> "So... Your Fa Zhou's son and daughter, at the same time?" Harry nodded.
> 
> "Well... It's not really against any laws. So, I suppose this is just fine." Harry gave a sigh of relief.
> 
> "You know..." Shang suddenly purred, getting in his face. "Any time I saw you, when I was patrolling through your village with my father, I always thought you were cute." Harry's face turned a vibrant red, which deepened when Shang put his hands on his hips. Shang tugged on Harry's hips, pulling him closer. Harry placed his hands on his chest, as he tilted his face up. Shang leaned closer, before muttering, "Could I...?" Harry gave a small nod, causing Shang to crash there lips together.
> 
> Harry let out a small gasp. Shang took advantage of that by shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned, his blush deepening even further. He felt as Shang moved his hands down, to grip his ass. After a few minutes of groping and kissing, they broke apart. "That was..." Shang started and Harry finished it, with a gasped, "Amazing."  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Which one do you think is better?


End file.
